


it'll never stop blooming

by pensandsky



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, a spur of the moment story, idek how the story went like that tbh, idk how to tag I'm so sorry, jae has allergies, wonpil is a spring boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensandsky/pseuds/pensandsky
Summary: Jae was nine when he first met Wonpil. And Jae knew that from that day onwards, he will keep Wonpil in his life.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	it'll never stop blooming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing my written fic and I'm really scared. But I really do want to overcome my fear so here we are now. And yes, I've been missing JaePil too much, hence, this work.
> 
> (Special thanks to Riri! Thank you for encouraging me to take on this challenge. Love you! ♡)

Jae was nine when he received his first bunch of lilacs. He has always been fascinated every time he sees them blooming during the early spring, and he loves how sweet they are. Jae loves the lilacs scent so much. But he never had the chance to hold them. Not until his pretty neighbor gave him a bunch of them on the day that their family moved to that little town. _Pretty_. He's not even sure why he used that word. He had never tried calling anyone pretty before. He was nine, how was he supposed to describe someone as pretty at his age? But he definitely knew that the smaller boy in front of him, probably a year younger than him, is pretty. His smile is pretty. His eyes are shining and they're blinding him. He spoke in that little yet high-pitched voice, and Jae thought, he's never heard of such a beautiful sound before. 

"Hi! I'm Wonpil," the pretty boy said, as he handed Jae the flowers. "Those are lilacs. My mom said they're my flowers."

"But they're pink," Jae was confused. He's never seen pink lilacs back when he was in his old hometown.

"Yes, they're pink. Pink lilacs. My favorite,” the pretty boy answered, smile still visible in his face.

"But lilacs are... lilac."

The shorter boy frowned. "No, lilacs aren't just lilac! These are lilacs, too. We also have white lilacs blooming in our garden! They're my mom's favorite because she said they remind her of me. But I actually like the pink ones better. They're prettier," he said in a much lower voice. 

The pretty boy likes pretty things, too.

"But why are you giving them to me?"

The pretty boy smiled again, "let's be friends! Can we be friends, ‘hm?" he said as he stretched his pale arms towards him. Jae took the pretty boy's small hand. He looked at him, still a little confused, but he’s now smiling "Sure. It’s nice to meet you, Wonpil. I'm Jae." 

That day, Jae went home with glowing pink cheeks, holding his first bunch of lilacs— pink lilacs. He spent the night on his bed, sneezing, but grinning from ear to ear. He made a new friend. A bubbly, pretty friend named Wonpil.

* * *

  
  
Jae was fifteen when Wonpil got him a bouquet of lilacs. It's a warm Saturday morning, and they're standing in front of Jae's house. They're about to go to the amusement park to meet up with their friends.

"Why are you giving me these lilacs, Pil?" Jae knows they're lilacs. Those are the same lilacs he’d always see when he was younger.

"I—I like you, hyung," Wonpil said shyly, voice shaking a little, eyes fixed on the ground.

Jae didn't speak, but he took the lilacs from Wonpil's hands, and hurriedly went inside their house.

Wonpil was left standing outside the front door, tears threatening to fall. He wanted to leave, and he thought that he might as well never show up in front of Jae again. _Maybe confessing is a bad idea. No, it definitely is a bad idea. You're a dumbass who fell for your best friend, Kim Wonpil._

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Wonpil to stop him from walking away. Jae is no longer holding the flowers, yet he's smiling at him.

That warm Saturday morning, Jae and Wonpil held hands on the way to the amusement park.   


* * *

  
Jae was seventeen when Wonpil first kissed him. They're in his car, a gift he received from his parents for successfully getting into university. Wonpil is sitting on the passenger seat, holding a little bunch of lilacs, but this time, the flowers are blue. Jae took the flowers from Wonpil, putting them at the backseat, when suddenly Wonpil leaned and kissed him on his lips. It was just a short kiss, but Jae's face was burning when Wonpil looked at him. 

  
"Hyung, it was just a kiss! Why are you blushing so much?" 

"Wonpil, it was a kiss! You just kissed me and that's the first time we kissed!"

  
"And we can do it again," Wonpil said before giving him a peck, "and again," another one, but this time a proper kiss, "and as much as you like. Anytime you want." 

  
That spring day of April, they stayed too long inside Jae's car, just kissing to their hearts' contents.   


* * *

Jae was almost twenty-four when he went home to a lilac-filled apartment— or at least his whole living area was covered in magenta. There were scented candles all over the place, even extending to his room. But even with all of those, he can still smell the sweet scent of the flowers. A familiar, mellow music was playing in the background, and right in the middle of that sweet chaos of magenta lilacs, is Wonpil. _His Wonpil._

He's already crying, eyes looking at him passionately, holding a small box, also in magenta, and then spoke with trembling voice, "Hyung, I've spent the last 15 years with you, and I've never been happier knowing I have you in my life. Would you mind spending the rest of our lives together as well? Let's get married, ‘hm?" Wonpil was now on one of his knees, still smiling lovingly at him, the prettiest he'd seen him all throughout the years that they were together. He's now holding a ring in his shaking hands.

  
"I love you, Pil. You are the most beautiful thing in my life and I don't want anything in this world but to have you right beside me, maybe in that bed inside that room, too—"

  
"Hyung! This is supposed to be a sweet and wholesome moment!" Wonpil's was now pouting and his face was now almost of the same hue with the flowers surrounding him, so was Jae's.

"I am serious!” Jae went closer to Wonpil. “Spend the rest of your life with me, Pil. Of course I will marry you. And I love you more than you know it."  
  
  
That night, they spent the first snow together on Jae's bed, fingers wrapped with the most beautiful rings, bodies pressed against each other perfectly, and hearts burning with love for one another. 

* * *

  
  
  
Wonpil was twenty-seven when Jae brought him the prettiest lilacs he had held in his life, not that he has been actually allowed to hold them for too long. But today, he got up earlier than usual, put on his favorite lilac-colored shirt, also Wonpil’s favorite on him (" _it looks soooo good on you, hyung!"_ he once told him), and went to a nearby flower shop to get the most beautiful flowers suited for the most beautiful man in his eyes.

  
When he arrived at the place with the purple lilacs in his hands, he immediately looked for Wonpil, and once he found him, he sat on the ground in front of him. He stared at him for a long while, eyes glistening with tears. A few more minutes and Jae is already holding his chest from crying.

"Happy anniversary, love. I got you your favorite flowers today." Jae placed them in front of him, afraid that he might break them for holding the bouquet too tight.

"No matter how many lifetimes we have, you know that I'd still choose you as the other half of my heart, right? I love you, Pil. I loved you from that first moment you gave me those lilacs, and I will never stop loving you until I see you again on that side, "Jae said while looking at the sky.

  
  
That gloomy afternoon of September, Jae got his first tattoo. A simple, black and white lilac just a little above his chest. Lilacs bloom only for a short while every year, but Jae promised to keep Wonpil and his favorite flower in his heart for as long as he lives. _Until the day that we'll meet each other again, even if it's going to be on another lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> Each color of the lilac flower represents different meanings:
> 
> White- innocence and purity  
> Pink- friendship  
> Lilac (faint purple) - first love  
> Magenta (dark red) - love and passion  
> Purple- commemoration
> 
> Lilac tattoo symbolizes a lost flame.
> 
> Bobby's LiLaC was my inspiration to this! You can listen to that and I swear it's really good! Please feel free to comment and share if you have any feedback. I'd gladly appreciate them! Thank you for reading my first work! :)


End file.
